Talk:Frisk/@comment-14382970-20160102012135/@comment-27610064-20160115175621
"When Chara died - they were fused with Asriel" What? When? What? Seriously... just... what? Were we not told that the first fallen kid, died a LONG time ago, and that Asriel died shortly after him? So.... you are saying that Asriel absorbed his friend, went through the barrier, got killed, somehow came back to the underground, and then... he became a flower, and also, a LONG time later, gets fused with the player character, and because of that the player has monster traits / looks like the first kid? I don't remember much about him coming back and dying in the flower garden, or.... him turning to dust there... But i am pretty sure that this implies that his dust went into the flowers, and that's what created flowey, isn't it? I really doubt that they saved some of his ashes and were like... "Hey, lets keep this, in case we ever need to revive someone! It's not like we ever did that or even know if that works... could as well try to reanimate someone with water, but... yea!" I can't find any context for this. Personally, i think the monsters / the developer, are literally insulting you on the genocide route. Sans knows that you are a human, he basically just tells you that even though they ARE monsters, you are the REAL monster (My brother is really excited about seing a human, so please, keep pretending to be one!). And Asgore, with the mentality of a child, doesn't even get the idea that you might be human, because of your "creepy face" or how they call it. He literally act like a child... the monster child (Uhm... so... err... you ARE human... right?) This doesn't mean that you are actually half monster half human or something. Let's try to get the facts together... When Asriel died, there were 2 souls. Asriel's and Charas/First Fallen Kid's souls. Charas soul was "stored?" by Asgore, for later use to break the barrier. But what exactly happened with Asriel's soul? The flower claims to not have a soul, and it needs to make a new soul from the other monster souls (i guess he can literally exchange 100 monster souls for a human soul? or you could breach the barrier with 700 monster souls? Thats what was said ingame, 1 human soul = 100 monster souls, HOW literally do we have to take this? :P ) So, if monster souls shatter after a short time without a host, it must have either attached to someting, which was clearly not Frisk, or it would have shattered. Would love to understand what exactly happened to the soul. My best guess is that Flowey is just lying. Why would he not have a soul? Maybe he was able to survive a "body switch" because he had 2 souls. But after Asgore took the human soul away, Only one soul went into Flowey, and to change bodies back, he needed 2 souls again. If it was not his soul, then WHAT created flowey? Or... is Flowey just the greatest liar alive, and he has NOTHING to do with Asriel at all, except that he stole his soul? I mean... isn't flowey lying at EVERY opportunity, and always in patterns, that are rather... believable? As in... every time you start trusting him, you get stabbed in the back 1 second later? Maybe flowey is nothing special, just another monster, and a good liar... he managed to get lucky, and get a monster soul one day, when Asriel turned into dust, and from that day, Flowey became stronger, and started lying and tricking people more actively, up to the point where he is forced to act, because the final soul fell into the underground, and he had to get it and become god, or let it pass, and watch his kingdom, the underground, go empty. So he starts stalking the player, and the rest is what we see in the game...